Naruto - My own Beginning
by Kurama Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto unseals and bonds with his Nine tailed Demon and gains power that will help him and his friends in their journey through life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Friendship

'There, finished.' Naruto said and rolled up the copy of the Hokage's scroll he just finished. 'Minimize Jutsu.' He said performing the hand sign and the scroll shrunk and fit into his pocket.

'Naruto, there you are.' Iruka Sensei said running up to Naruto. 'How did you get the scroll?'

'Oh, Mizuki-San told me how to get it and everything, watch the Jutsu I learned.' Naruto said and held his hands together before they heard a voice.

'Give me the scroll Naruto.' Mizuki said standing on a tree branch with two oversized shurikens on his back. 'Iruka on wants to use you.'

'No, I don't believe you.' Naruto said holding his hands in front of his chest again.

'Then why didn't he tell you that you are the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.' Mizuki said and pulled on shuriken off his back.

'You're not allowed to tell him that.' Iruka yelled at Mizuki.

'That's why everyone hated, why the ignored me and made me feel like filth.' Naruto thought and subconsciously began moving his hands in a series on complicated and fast hand signs. 'The only person ever nice to me or didn't make me feel bad was Hinata, Sakura always put me down or insulted me.'

'Seal Release: Breaking Dawn.' Naruto yelled and felt time pause around him as he was pulled into a mindscape and stood in front of a giant orange fox.

'Hello young warrior.' Kyuubi greeted Naruto. 'Tell me before I let you merge with me, what would you do to protect the ones you love?'

'I would do anything, I would die in their place or kill to let them live.' He answered Kyuubi and the fox nodded its head.

'You are worthy.' Kyuubi said and nodded his head again.

Naruto was pulled from the mindscape and felt Chakra overflow into all of his pathways and his Chakra core increase thousand fold.

'Now die Iruka.' Mizuki yelled and threw the spinning Shuriken at the sensei.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' Naruto yelled forming the hand sign and in hundreds of puffs of smoke there were hundreds of copies and one of them held the Shuriken in its hand.

'Nobody hurts my Sensei.' They all chorused before the attacked Mizuki as the original Naruto had white Chakra circling around him.

Iruka stared in wonder and thought. 'He did it, all that time just to learn one Jutsu.'

'I think I overdid it a bit.' Naruto said scratching the back of his head as Iruka Sensei looked at his student with a beaten and bloody Mizuki behind him.

'Naruto, close your eyes. I want to give you something.' Iruka said and when he closed his eyes he took off his headband and began tying it around Naruto's forehead. 'There you go, you can open your eyes now.'

'Woah.' Naruto gasped as he saw his Sensei without the headband and felt it on his head.

'Congratulations Naruto, you pass.' Iruka said and began leading the boy to a ramen stand.

'Hey Hinata.' Naruto said walking into the class the next morning and sat down next to the girl.

'N-naruto, what are you do- doing here?' She blushed and stuttered looking at him.

'I passed.' He said shifting his headband on his head. 'I'm in this class so believe it.'

She blushed again as he grinned and she saw a dot of a Sharingan eye in both of his eyes but they were only slightly red.

'Alright, now team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga.' Iruka said reading it off a piece of paper. 'Team eight was personally chosen by our Hokage and will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

He finished reading the names off of the list and told them their Sensei's would be here after lunch. 'Where is he?' Naruto complained toying with a Senbon needle as he paced around the room. 'I thought Kakashi was the one who's always late.'

It was three hours after lunch and team eight was still waiting for their teacher who walked in a second later. 'Hey sorry I'm late.' He said and looked up to see Naruto's Senbon needle imbedded itself in the door frame above his head.

'Sorry, reflex.' Naruto said and pulled the needle out of the door.

'It's ok, let's go to the roof.' He said and led them up the stairs.

'Alright, let's start by telling each other about ourselves.' Asuma said. 'My name is Asuma, I like training, talking to people and challenging myself, I hate it when you have a cigar in your hand and your hand in your pocket to realize you left your lighter in your other flak jacket.' He said his form similar. 'My dream is, and you didn't hear this, to beat Shikamaru in a game of Shogi.'

Naruto stuck his hand out, in thumbs up position and it took Asuma five seconds to realize there was a flame burning above Naruto's thumb. 'Thanks kid.' Asuma said and took a breath of his cigar.

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, H- Hinata Hyuuga and learning new Jutsu's.' Naruto said and both he and Hinata blushed. 'I hate when people go back on their word or fight for evil. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever, and make Hinata less shy.' He added the last part about Hinata in a whisper but she heard it and blushed even redder.

'M- My name is Hinata Hyuuga, i- I like Naruto Uzumaki, training and helping others.' She said and they both blushed red again. 'I hate people who destroy nature and my dream is to be the best Healer in Konoha and destroy the caged bird seal.'

'My name is Kiba Inuzuka, I like Akamaru, I hate cats. My dream is to chase cats out of Konoha with Akamaru.' Kiba said with a feral grin and Akamaru barked.

'Good, I see we have Naruto, a long range attack specialist, Nin and Tai specialist that has the potential to become an Interrogator for ANBU or a Hunter Ninja. Then Hinata who has potential to become a Healer for Konoha and is a tracker specialist as well as a Nin Specialist and Kiba, you have amazing potential for many things.' Asuma said to his team and stood up.

'Meet me tomorrow at training ground thirteen tomorrow morning for your survival test, whether you pass or fail decides if you become Genin or go back to the academy.' Asuma added before he walked away. 'And don't eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to throw it up.'

'He's lying.' Naruto said standing up. 'It's a test which will probably have us not eating lunch to make it harder.'

'Sounds about right, I'll see you two tomorrow.' Kiba said and ran away with Hinata following with a slow walked and her head down.

'Wait Hinata.' Naruto said and grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. 'Did you really mean it when you said you like me?'

'Y- Yes, a-a, and you?' She stuttered blushing wildly.

'Yes.' He stated confidently and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow ok.'

She nodded and they both walked their separate ways head held high. 'Let's see here.' Naruto said in his apartment unrolling his copy of the Forbidden Scroll and let out a low whistle before he began learning the new Jutsu's.

'How long have they been like this?' Asuma asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto and Hinata sleeping against a post between the other two.

Hinata had her hand on top of his while her head leaned against his shoulder and his on top of hers. 'Don't know, got here a few minutes ago.' Kiba answered.

'Well let's test their reflexes.' Asuma said and crouched in front of their outstretched legs. 'WAKE UP.' He yelled at the two before letting out a girly shriek.

Naruto had his foot embedded into his Sensei's groin while Hinata had punched him in the face. 'Oh crap.' Naruto swore while Kiba was laughing his ass off.

Slowly Asuma fell backwards onto his back and clutched his groin while whimpering. 'Think we should take him to the hospital?' Hinata asked looking at the Shinobi.

'Let's see how it plays out.' Kiba said as Naruto pulled out a bento box and jumped onto a post before he began eating.

Hinata tapped her forefingers together and looked at him. 'Oh sorry, did you want some Hinata?' he asked and jumped off the post.

'Here.' he said and gave her a pair of chopsticks and held the box out to her. 'Do you also want some Kiba?'

Kiba hesitantly nodded and took his chopsticks while Naruto pulled out a second box and the three of them began eating. 'You pass.' Asuma groaned and sat up.

'Pass what?' Kiba asked looking at his Sensei while he chewed on some seaweed wrapped sushi.

'The object of the test was to finish as a team or work together. You three did that without even trying.' Asuma said and slowly stood up. 'Naruto and Hinata took me out together and Naruto's sharing his food while he could have just ignored you two.'

'Your training begins tomorrow at seven, meet back here and we'll begin.' He said before he began hobbling off back to the village.

'Sweet.' Kiba said and high fived Naruto.

'That w- was awesome.' Hinata said stuttering and blushing.

The three of them talked for a while before Kiba had to leave leaving the duo. 'Hinata, why do you stutter so much around me?' Naruto asked her.

'I, I admire you n- Naruto.' She said blushing again.

'You, admire me?' he asked her.

'Yes, everyone is always mean to you or insults you and you could be mad at them but you always smile and come back with your optimistic attitude.' She said while thinking. 'I didn't stutter once.'

'Oh well, I mean if I did hate everyone where would the fun in life be. Beside, I know I'm not perfect so I can't judge other people on what they do.' He told her smiling. 'I admire you as well.'

'Why would you admire me?' she asked him.

'Well you always try your best no matter what anyone say or does and you are the best in the academy.' He told her and it was his turn to blush.

'Th- thank you.' She said blushing as well.

'Hinata, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?' Naruto asked her grinning while scratching the back of his neck.

'Like on a- a date?' she asked him looking on in awe.

'Sure.' He said looking into her eyes.

'Thank you Naruto.' She said and threw herself in a hug with him.

Naruto didn't say anything but merely wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

'Alright, today we will find out your respective Chakra releases.' Asuma said and handed a small slip of paper to each person. 'Pour a little Chakra into it and we'll see what your releases are.'

The three of them nodded and their slips of paper glowed blue before different things happened to them. Kiba's crumpled up and singed while Hinata's was wet and Naruto's.

'I think this one is broken' Naruto waved his which was two pieces of crumpled and singed thin sheets of ice with some dirt on it.

'Naruto, you have a Kekkei Genkai. Lots of them actually.' Asuma said taking the pieces from Naruto. 'Water, Wind, Fire, Earth and Lightning.'

'Cool, so I can learn other Jutsu's right?' he asked smiling.

'You'll have to learn some on your own Naruto.' He said. 'I can't help you with your Ice Jutsu's, anyway today's training you will need to climb to the top of that tree, without your hands.'

'Okay.' Naruto said jumping up while he heard Kyuubi's voice in his head. **'Focus on the tree and what you want, pour Chakra into the soles of your feet.'**

Nodding his head Naruto clasped his hands together and focused as a small wind made a semi circle in front of his feet. His eyes shot open and he ran at the tree before he jumped and ran to the top of the tree before stopping and looking at his stunned friends and Sensei.

Walking back down slowly Naruto stood ten feet above the ground and grinned at them. 'Is this okay?' he asked them.

'You're the first student who's been able to do that the first time.' Asuma gaped and Hinata slowly jogged up to the tree and ran past Naruto and made it a few feet further than him before she lost her footing and fell backwards towards the ground.

'Whoa, are you okay?' Naruto asked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up.

'T- thanks.' She said blushing.

'No problem, do you want to know how to do this?' he asked her and she quickly nodded. 'Okay the secret is you have to focus on what you want, put a little Chakra in the bottom of your feet. Now put your feet on the trunk and slowly let go.'

Hinata nodded and planted her feet on the tree and let go of his arm. She kept her eyes closed and slowly opened them and saw she was standing on the tree.

'My turn.' Kiba yelled and ran towards the tree and jumped onto it before he walked towards Naruto and Hinata. 'Sweet.' He yelled and swapped a fist bump with Naruto.

'They've already master it, they may be ready for C-level mission soon.' Asuma thought as he called them down.

'I know some people say that Ichiraku's is unhealthy but it's really not.' Naruto said to her as they sat with bowls of ramen in front of them. 'It's really good Hinata.'

She smiled at him before they both began eating the noodles, Hinata began eating slowly but picked up her pace to match Naruto's and they both finished at the same time.

'Wow, Hinata. You eat as fast as me.' He told her smiling as they began leaving the shop. 'Would you like to walk for a bit?'

'I'd l- like that.' She said and they walked in the direction of the lake. 'I really enjoyed tonight with you Naru-Kun.'

'I enjoyed it to Hina-Kun.' He said and thought, 'Naru-Kun, I could get used to that.

'Hina-Kun, I like the sound of that.' She thought blushing and said. 'When do you think we'll get our first mission?'

'In a month.' He said smiling at her and they sat next to the lake and talked for an hour and ended with them holding hands next to each other with Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

'Team eight, your mission is to escort Tizune back to his home in the Land of Waves.' Hokage said to Asuma and his team while Tizune stood next to them a month later.

'I asked for four ninja's, not a ninja and three kids.' Tizune said.

The Hokage was about to speak but Naruto beat him to it. 'Mister Tizune, it will be a pleasure to escort you to protect you as you build the bridge for the next month.' Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Tizune paled as that sentence equated to, 'Your life and well being are in my hands for the next month.'

'When did you become so subtle?' Hinata asked him as they walked out the village.

'Long ago.' He said with a wink which made her blush.

She looked at his eyes and was shocked by what she saw and let out an inaudible gasp. He had two dots in his Sharingan eyes which were now blood red, the whites of his eyes were almost a complete dark purple and the centre black dot of his eyes had turned white.

He snapped his head to the road in front of them and pulled out a kunai. 'Hinata, what's wrong ahead of us?' he asked her.

'There's two puddles and it hasn't rained in weeks.' She told him and he nodded.

'NOW.' Naruto yelled and both he and Hinata attacked a puddle while the other three were looking at them like they were crazy.

Naruto's puddle that he stabbed had blood seeping through from where the Kunai struck and Hinata's a man with a large iron hand came out with a Kunai in his shoulder.

'You killed my brother.' The man yelled and ran towards Naruto and Naruto didn't even freeze at the killing intent directed to him or seem fazed by it.

Before the man took a step Naruto had a Senbon in his hand in flicked it through the man's chest piercing his heart.

'Hina-Kun, are you alright?' he said standing next to her in the blink of an eye.

'I'm fine Naru-Kun.' She said and he put a supportive hand around her waist as she looked at the dead man.

'If I didn't kill him he would have killed us and other people.' He said to her and led her back to the other three.

'Explain now.' Asuma said to the man with Akamaru growling behind him.

'Alright fine.' Tizune said with a dark look on his face. 'Gatou doesn't want the bridge built because he knows that when it's finished he'll lose control of the Land of Waves. He's sending missing Nin or rouge ninja's to kill me and stop the construction of the bridge.'

'You should have filed this as a A-level mission not a C-level.' Asuma said but calmed down. 'It's too late to turn back, we'll protect you but after the bridge is finished we'll send for a ANBU squad.'

'Thank you, when we get there I'll pay for a A-Level mission.' Tizune said thankfully and they soon carried on with their path.

'Naruto, where did you learn how to use Senbon Needles?' Asuma asked his student.

'I live alone and I've got a lot of free time.' Naruto admitted. 'I also practice with other long ranged weapons like the Kunai's, Shurikens and other stuff.'

'Looks like I'll have to advance your training schedule.' Asuma said smiling at Naruto. 'Anyway, how are you getting with your Ice Jutsu's?'

'Pretty good, I can turn water into ice and I can move it but I'm still working on a couple of Jutsu's.' he said grinning as he walked next to Hinata.

'Alright. Anyway. When we get back to the village you'll need three new trainers Naruto.' Asuma said looking at Naruto's Doujutsu eyes.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked obliviously.

'Haven't you noticed?' Asuma asked and pulled out a small mirror when Naruto shook his head. 'You the Doujutsu eyes, all three of them.'

Naruto stared in awe at his eyes, Beyakugan in the middle, Sharingan where his iris's were and Rinnegan where the whites of his eyes were. 'Woah.' Naruto gasped.

'We'll have a Sannin of the Mountain toads train you for your Rinnegan, Kakashi Hatake for your Sharingan and uh Hinata for your Byakugan.' Asuma said and smiled when both of them blushed. 'Looks like I'll have more time to help you with your fire release Kiba.'

Kiba grinned a feral one and Asuma walked faster to catch up to him and Tizune was between them and Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata hesitantly moved her hand towards Naruto's and slowly slid hers into his. Naruto looked down and saw her hand entwined with his and he smiled at her after squeezing her hand softly.

'Hey, let's stop for a drink.' Asuma said pointing to the river that just came into view.

'So all you really have to do is focus Chakra into your eyes?' Naruto asked Hinata who nodded. 'Cool.'

He slowly let go off her hand and clasped his hands in front of his chest. 'BYAKUGAN.' He yelled and the veins around his eyes jumped out and the white in the centre of his eyes glowed slightly.

'I'm seeing someone chakra in the river.' Naruto said scratching his head. 'And there's someone hiding at the bottom.'

'Everyone ready.' Asuma said and whipped out kunai's or shurikens.

'So you have the Byakugan, didn't think you'd actually use it.' A raspy voice called out from the river.

Everyone looked a saw a man with bandages over his mouth, a giant sword on his back and not shirt except for a collar attached to his pants.

'He's a missing Nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist.' Asuma said. 'Protect Tizune.'

'Got it.' The three echoed and Naruto puffed up a dozen Shadow Clones.

Asuma stood in a defensive stance waiting for an attack when Zhebuza held a hand above his head and thick mist began growing all around them.

'Keep your eyes open, Naruto and Hinata. Use your Byakugan to find him.' Asuma yelled.

'Fuck that.' Naruto said with his Byakugan still active and held his hands in front of his chest. 'Wind Release: Gust Force.' He slammed his palms into the ground and the mist blew away with a fierce burst of wind from Naruto.

'Ugh.' Zhebuza groaned as his mist went away. 'I'll kill you first kid.' He summoned two water clones and all three ran towards him with their swords drawn.

'Naruto, move.' Asuma yelled and ran after the Nin.

Naruto fell into a defensive stance and Hinata followed suit next to him while Kiba dropped to all fours and Akamaru was growling in front of Kiba.

'Big mistake.' Zhebuza said and all three of them raised their swords ready to strike.

Naruto threw two Senbon which broke the water clones and one of his cloners kicked Zhebuza's sword out of his hand. Not stopping he and Hinata formed seals with one hand each.

'Chakra Release: Jutsu Release Hydriogen Dragon Bullet.' They yelled in synch and a water dragon burst from the river and an earth dragon burst from the ground and surged towards Zhebuza who was too shock to move.

They both slammed into his side and pinned him to a tree while they drained his Chakra and Kiba pinned him to the tree with a few Kunai's.

'How?' Zhebuza said looking at them.

'Simple, too bad we won't tell you.' Naruto said with a grin and was about to throw a Kunai through the man's heart when two Senbon needles struck his neck and he fell down with a look of surprise on his face.

'Thank you, I'm a tracker for the Village Hidden in the Mist and I've been tracking Zhebuza for months now.' A person with a mask said in the tree with long hair on either side of their forehead.

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared next to Zhebuza and hefted the man's arm over his shoulder. 'He's not a tracker.' Naruto yelled and threw three Senbon needles as the leaves swirled around them and one of them hit the mask off his face but they didn't see it.

'Naruto, what did you do?' Kiba asked staring at Naruto picking up the mask on the ground.

'That wasn't a tracker, if he was he would have begun cutting up Zhebuza's body in front of us.' He said straightening up. 'He took Zhebuza's body somewhere and the needles to the neck didn't kill him only paralyzed him.'

'He's right.' Asuma said as Naruto moved and grabbed Zhebuza's sword out of the ground and lifted it onto his shoulder. 'We need to be on guard, if Zhebuza has an Ex-Tracker on his side this will get a lot more dangerous.'

'**Well done Cub, you did excellently.'** Kyuubi said inside Naruto's head.

Naruto nodded his head and walked off with his team and Tizune again. 'Are you really going to keep that?' Tizune asked looking at the sword.

'If you have your enemies weapon you use it to your advantage and his disadvantage.' Naruto said smiling.

'Great, another week of lessons learnt in a matter of seconds.' Asuma said sighing and pulled out another cigar from his two month supply. 'This kid learns things before I even teach them.'

Naruto flashed his signature grin and Hinata entwined their hands again and both of the blushed. 'Get a room you two, I can smell your pheromones.' Kiba complained and Akamaru barked at them.

'You're just jealous.' Naruto said and stuck his tongue out at Kiba.

'And what about the mask Naruto?' Asuma asked the Jinchuuriki.

'Keep it, I might repaint it and wear it from now on.' Naruto said.

Asuma looked into the boys eyes and saw a tiny sparkle in the white middle of his eyes and his third Sharingan dot formed but it was still blue around them and the old whites of his eyes were now a deep and solid purple.

'How long until we get there?' Naruto complained as the man rowed the boat down the sea. 

'Quiet down, why do you think I turned off the engine. So no one can hear us you fool.' He scolded Naruto.

'This is taking too long.' He said and held his hands in front of his chest before forming a few hand seals and whispered. 'Water Release: Flowing Fountain.'

The boat immediately picked up speed up and they quickly made it into the city. 'Welcome to my home.' Tizune said and held his arms wide.

'This place is beautiful.' Hinata said and looked around the city.

'Wow.' Naruto said and looked around with Hinata at the trees breaking through the water's surface and the houses and pathways in the morning sun.

'This is our stop.' Tizune said and jumped onto a dock the boat stopped at.

They all jumped out and Naruto offered his hand which she blushingly accepted. They walked a little ways before walking into a house which was Tizune's.

'Inari, I'm home.' Tizune called as they walked in.

'Uncle, uncle.' The boy came running in with tears running down his face. 'Gatou's mean came and took mommy away.'

'Hinata, Naruto. You two jump across the roofs and look for her with your Byakugan. Kiba, me and you will be running through the streets.' Asuma said and gave his team each an earpiece. 'Take Inari and hide.'

Tizune nodded and picked up his grandson and ran further into the house while Naruto and Hinata jumped through the window onto a neighboring house while Kiba and Asuma ran out the door with Akamaru leading them through the streets.

'Byakugan.' Naruto and Hinata said with their hands in a seal and their veins around their eyes their eyes thickened and protruded on their faces.

'Look for her face or a mass of people with weapons.' Hinata said and they began running across the roofs.

'There in the restraunt.' Naruto said and they began running to it. 'Hidden Third floor, second door on the right.' He muttered into his earpiece and knew Kiba and Asuma were running their way.

'They've got seven mercenaries with kunai's and swords and Gatou's with them.' Naruto said to his Sensei and second teammate with his Byakugan still active.

'They're interrogating her and want her to make Tizune stop building the bridge.' Hinata said.

'He won't make it out alive.' Naruto said and put on the mask he repainted on the boat. It was now black with white stripes and curls where it was red with three whiskers in blood red like they were on his face and he held out Zhebuza's old sword and jumped over the ledge of the roof and crashed through the window.

His team followed after him and the seven with swords drew them and two fell by Naruto's first swipe. **'You're changing me, I like it.'** He said to Kyuubi.

'**Better them than you.'** Kyuubi replied and Naruto could feel its grin.

'Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now.' Naruto said the swords point resting an inch from Gatou's neck as his team took down the other six and untied Marishimi. _'A/N: So what I forget her name, sue me.'_

'This place is doomed without with me.' Gatou said with fear in his voice and sweat running down his brow.

'Without you the bridge will be built and this place with thrive.' Naruto hissed through his mask and shot a Senbon into his neck and he fell sideways.

'Let's go.' Naruto said and picked up Gatou and they jumped out the window and Asuma carried Inari's mom with her permission.

'Tizune, we're back.' Kiba called out and Naruto tied Gatou to a chair and Marishimi ran to find her son and father.

'Mommy.' Inari called and was pulled into a teary hug with his mom.

'What are we going to do with him?' Kiba asked Naruto as Akamaru barked at Gatou.

'Give the people back their freedom.' Asuma said in a cold tone and lit his cigar with Naruto's flame finger. 'Public execution, give people new hope.'

'Sounds good.' Naruto said and took his mask off.

'Y- Your mask is r- really awesome N- Naruto.' She said stuttering slightly.

'Thanks Hinata.' He said smiling at her.

'Zhebuza's not going to attack without his sword.' Asuma said and looked at Naruto. 'You should find a scabbard for that thing.'

'That brat took my sword.' Zhebuza said in anger. 'I'll kill him.'

'You won't have to, they've got Gatou.' Haku said and sat next to the angry man's bed. 'He nearly killed you before, think about what he could do with that sword.'

'They have Gatou?' He asked shocked.

'Yes, besides you can get a new sword.' Haku said standing up and grabbed his basket. 'Besides, you won't be moving for a week.

'I got it.' Naruto said walking into the meadow where Hinata and Kiba were sparring.

'Got what Naru-Kun?' She asked and swept Kiba's legs out from under him before pinning him to the ground.

'A scabbard for my sword.' He said and pulled it off his back. 'It just clips into place.'

'Sweet, now could you tell your girlfriend to get off me?' Kiba asked his mouth half full of dirt.

'Come on Hina-Kun.' He said and pulled her off of him and pulled her next to him.

'He didn't object to me being his girlfriend.' She thought blushing. 'Hey, who's that?'

They saw Haku walking towards them carrying a basket. 'Hey kid, what are you doing here?' Naruto said as he got close enough to hear.

'I'm collecting herbs for my friend, he's gotten himself sick.' Haku said looking at his list.

'Maybe we could help you.' Hinata said and took the list Haku held out for her.

'Hina-Kun, that herb is only used for people who have been paralyzed.' He whispered to the Hyuuga girl. 'This must be the masked ninja.'

Akamaru growled at Haku and Naruto whipped the sword off of his back and Haku jumped back and fell in a defensive stance.

'Where's Zhebuza?' Kiba growled at him.

'I can't let you get to him and I will kill you if you try.' Haku said and moved his hands fast in a seal and ice mirrors formed and created a dome around them and Haku was in every one of them.

'Byakugan.' Naruto said but Haku already threw three Senbon needles.

Kiba was hit in his neck and fell to the ground, Naruto blocked the on for him with his sword but Hinata moved and was too slow as it pierced her heart.

'Hinata.' Naruto yelled and kneeled down next to his beloved.

'**What would you do to save her?'** A voice asked in his head and he knew it was more than just Kyuubi.

'Anything, I would kill anyone just to get her back.' Naruto growled and his whiskers on his cheeks became thicker and white Chakra swirled around his feet.

'**Then you shall be the Sage of Six Paths.'** The voice said and Naruto was flooded with power and felt things unlock within him and his Chakra core grew more than last time.

Naruto held his hands in a triangle in front of his chest as he stood up. 'Shinra Tensei: Break.' He said and the mirrors shattered sending Haku flying away and he turned to Hinata again.

'Benin Tensei: Heal.' He said and the needle began moving out of her breast and it began healing.

He looked at her hopefully before she gasped in air and he sighed in relief. 'Are you okay?' He asked kneeling next to her and she gasped at him as she looked at his eyes. 'What, do I have something on my face?'

'Your eyes and hair.' She said slowly.

'I'll see later.' He said and pulled her to her feet before he stood up.

Naruto's eyes were complete. The purple was completely set and glowing slightly, his iris's Sharingan completely blood red with the four dots spinning slowly around and his white Byakugan and his hair turned black with some white in it and was shoulder length.

'Where is Zhebuza?' Naruto growled at Haku as the two Gennin walked towards him.

'He won't bother you anymore. He only attacked Tizune because Gatou paid him.' Haku gasped and pulled out a piece of ice that was in his side.

'So he'll leave us alone and Tizune and let him finish his bridge?' He asked his anger fading slightly.

'Yes, he won't bother you ever again.' Haku gasped slowly standing. 'He'll even let you keep the sword.'

Naruto nodded and both of them walked back to Kiba and a growling Akamaru. Naruto kneeled down and pulled the needle out of his friends neck and threw his body over his shoulder after he sheathed his sword.

'Come on Akamaru.' Hinata said and the dog jumped into her hoodie and stuck his head out of the neck hole. 'He's cute isn't he Naruto?'

'Yea, too bad his owners..' he began but stopped when Akamaru growled. 'Do you think he can understand us?'

'Well he is a Ninken.' Hinata said and scratched the dogs head.

'Asuma Sensei, we're back.' Naruto called as they walked into the house.

'Hey Naru-…' Asuma said as he saw them. 'What the hell happened to your hair?'

'I don't really know, I haven't seen it.' He said grinning sheepishly and sat Kiba in a chair for him to fall off.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto grabbed a mirror and gasped at his reflection. 'Is that what I think it is?' Naruto asked staring into his own eyes.

'Yes, you unlocked your Sharingan to a new extent and your Rinnegan.' Asuma Sensei said and added. 'I've never seen a Sharingan with four dots much less all three Great Doujutsu in one person's eyes.'

'What about my hair?' he asked running his hand through it.

'You extended your Chakra network and core, so I'm assuming that the change in your hair color is like a symbol of your new power.' Asuma guessed. 'What happened to Kiba?'

'Oh, we met the fake tracker and we fought. I don't know what happened really though.' Hinata said and thought. 'Is my stuttering gone for good?'

'You got killed.' Naruto said grimly and she gasped. 'Then I heard a voice in my head asking me what I would do to bring you back and I said anything. Next thing I know the dome's shattered and I'm using something called Bennin Tensei and the Senbon comes out of her heart and then we left.'

'What did the voice say after you answered its question?' Asuma asked.

'It said that I would be or am the Sage of Six Paths.' Naruto said and sat on the table.

'Well once Gatou's out of the picture and the bridge is finished we'll be able to train you Naruto.' Asuma said and Inari came running into the room followed by his mom and uncle.

'You saved my mommy.' He yelled and hugged Naruto's legs.

'Hey kid, you must be Inari.' Naruto joked and picked the kid up. 'Actually we all saved her.'

'Thank you.' The boy squealed again before he ran away followed by his mother.

'The bridge should be finished tomorrow.' Tizune said drinking sake. 'Thank you for all of your help.'

'We're Ninja's, it's our job.' Naruto said grinning and Kiba groaned. 'Hey buddy, feel okay?'

'Anybody see the toad that jumped on me?' Kiba groaned and tried to sit up only for his face to fall back to the ground.

'You might now be able to move for a while Kiba.' Hinata said stifling a laugh and Asuma chuckled slightly.

'Thanks for the warning.' He mumbled with an off point glare.

'I could probably help with that.' Naruto said. 'But I don't know if it'll actually help or break your bones.'

'Try, my bones can heal.' Kiba said and Akamaru licked his master's face.

His hands were in front of his chest and his hair waved slightly. 'Bennin Tensei: Heal.' He said and Kiba body relaxed.

'Did it work?' Hinata asked looked between the two.

'Yep, it worked.' Kiba said and slowly stood up as he swayed slightly. 'When can we get back to Konoha, I miss In…' he paled while blushing slightly.

'Looks like Kiba here, has a crush on Ino.' Naruto said grinning.

'I do not.' Kiba said and lunged at Naruto only to miss.

'Calm down Kiba, let's go outside for some training.' Asuma said and led Kiba outside after adding. 'Naruto, figure out how to look normal, you're actually freaking me out right now.'

'Sure thing Sensei.' Naruto said and turned to Hinata. 'How do I do that?'

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. 'We'll figure it out Naruto.'

'Thanks Hina-Kun.' He said smiling.

Naruto stood in front of the crowd with his eyes off but his hair still black, his team to his left while Tizune and his family to the right and Gatou tied to a post behind them.

'People of this village, to long have you suffered.' He said and the crowd roared in agreement. 'Today marks a historic day, the bridge is finished and your nation will flourish again and you will be rid of Gatou's influence and iron grip.'

The crowd roared again and he gave the katana he held to Tizune. 'You family suffered the most, take your freedom.' Naruto whispered to him and stepped aside.

Tizune hefted the sword with both hands and thought. 'Glad we left Inari at home.' He swung the sword and sliced cleanly through Gatou's head and it fell to the floor.

Asuma and team eight left an hour later with their bags packed and Naruto's hair flashing between yellow and black every so often. 'Still haven't gotten it?' Asuma asked looking at his team member.

'Close.' Naruto said and his hair changed to blond and stayed that way. 'Believe it.'

They walked in silence for a while with Hinata holding Naruto's hand and blushing slightly. 'Wonder how the other teams are doing?'

'Sakura's probably losing it with Sasuke and Neji has probably had to use Gentle Fist on them tons of times.' Hinata said and Kiba nodded in agreement.

'Hinata, I didn't really mean to but you see when my Rinnegan came out and I looked at you I sorta saw all your memories and stuff.' Naruto said and tapped his fingers together in a very Hinata fashion and Asuma and Kiba quickly sped up and was a good distance away before Hinata spoke again.

'So then you probably don't like me anymore, you saw I was weak and stupid.' She said and tears streamed down her face.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her walking further, slowly he turned her to look at him and he lifted her chin up so he could look at her face.

'Hinata, you aren't weak or stupid, you're the strongest person I know, you're smart and wonderful.' Naruto said and he raised his hands to her face and wiped away the tears on her face. 'I don't care what happened in the past or what people think about you, because..'

He cleared his throat slightly. 'Because I love you Hinata Hyuuga.' He said smiling warmly at her.

Hinata didn't say anything but threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips and he quickly got over his shock and returned it with equal passion.

'I love you Naru-Kun.' Hinata whispered as they broke apart.

'Quit it you two, Akamaru's beginning to think its mating season.' Kiba yelled back to them.

'Shut up.' Naruto yelled back and when they started walking again he had his hand across Hinata's shoulders and she had hers around his waist.

'Alright, I'll be training you Naruto.' A white haired man said to him as the team stood in the Hokage's office.

'Uh.' Naruto managed looking at the man. 'You do know you look like a pervert right. Ha that's what I'm gonna call you Pervy Sage.'

He doubled over with laughter and Hinata struggled to contain her giggles while Pervy Sage just stood there.

'Ok, I'll train with you but only if you train Hinata as well.' He said after he stopped laughing.

'Deal.' He said and left the office.

'Naruto, I have a letter from your father. You're a declared adult as you are a Shinobi and it is time I gave it to you.' Hokage said and handed Naruto a thick letter.

'Th- Thank you Hokage-Sama.' Naruto said and began walking away with Hinata.

'You will also found Uzumaki Manor above the Fourth Hokage's face, your father.' He said as they closed the door.

Naruto and Hinata had explored the mansion before they sat on a couch and Naruto opened the letter.

**Naruto, if your reading this I'm sorry. I wasn't there to be the father you wanted, I know you may resent me but I will always love you and care about you. Everything belonging to me is now yours. I wish I could be there to help you and so does your mother, we will both miss you.**

Naruto sat there with tears running down his face and his hands shook before Hinata pulled him into a hug. 'It's ok, Naru-Kun.' She whispered to him as she rubbed his back soothingly.

After a minute Naruto regained his composure and they found two trunks had appeared in front of them. 'Uh were these here a second ago?' Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

'No, I think it was some kind of Jutsu.' She said to him and looked closely at the chests.

One of them was made from Mahogany wood with gold and intricate drawings, the other was made from Oak wood with silver drawings and each had a different seal on the centre of the lid. The gold had a bear on the top and the other had a eagle on top.

'What do you think it inside?' She asked him and looked at them curiously.

'Maybe some stuff my parents left me.' He said shrugging his shoulders and opened the one with the eagle on it.

Inside were a white coat with red flames at the bottom of it. 'My father's Hokage Coat.' Naruto gasped and slowly picked it up.

'It looks wonderful Naru-Kun.' Hinata said and looked in awe at the coat. 'There's another one.'

She reached into the chest and brought out another Hokage Coat except this one was black with green flames at the bottom.

'I want you to have this one.' He said giving her the white one.

'Naru-Kun, I can't.' she said shaking her head.

'This is the only thing left to remind of my family, but I want you to be my family now.' He said and put it into her hands. 'I want you to be a part of my life forever Hina-Kun.'

'Oh Naruto.' She said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They locked lips for another minute before they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. 'Anything else in there?' she asked him with a smile.

'Let's see.' He said with a smirk and they broke apart and began looking through the trunk.

The pulled out several scrolls and weapons and moved onto the Bear chest. They pulled out some photo albums and more scrolls and weapons and one of the scrolls contained the secrets of the Rinnegan

'Alright, now this training will be hard and tough but I expect both of you two to complete it in two months.' Pervy Sage said to his two students.

'We'll do it in two weeks, Believe it.' Naruto said as they both wore the Hokage Coats.

'Naruto, this training is hard and tough, it will take you more than two weeks.' He said. 'Alright, Naruto. There are eight paths for the Rinnegan. You have already unlocked two and you have practiced with them haven't you?'

Naruto nodded his head. 'Alright, I want you to discover two more paths from your mothers scroll and master them before your Jonin Exams.' Their Sensei said.

'Jonin Exams?' Hinata asked him. 'Aren't we taking the Chunin exams?'

'Look frankly its embarrassing for Team Eight to be Genin or even Chunin with the power you three have.' He said and they both nodded. 'So Asuma got special permission from the Hokage and you three are taking the Jonin exams.'

'Ok, so what am I training today?' Hinata asked after Naruto began with the Rinnegan.

'I'm going to teach you the Rasengan, it's an attack based off of the Tailed Beast Ball.' Jeriaya said.

'**Tailed Beast Ball, can I do that?'** Naruto asked the Fox.

'**You are a Jinchuuriki so I don't see why not.'** Kyuubi answered him.

Naruto stared in front of him and a red ball of Chakra laced with white began forming in his right hand and he held it up to his face as it grew slightly bigger than his palm.

'Based off of this?' he asked and showed Jeriaya.

'Yes, how did you?' he asked shocked.

'Kyuubi no Kitsune, thought you knew.' Naruto said and pulled the Chakra from the ball back into himself.

The Sage shook his head before Naruto resumed his training. 'I want you to focus your Chakra into this water balloon and spin it so a tear appears along it.' He said and put a water balloon in her hand.

She focused on the balloon and felt her chakra begin forming inside of it. 'Asura Path Tensei: Level One.' Naruto said and a bunch of weapons began forming from metal that appeared.

'Two weeks Pervy Sage.' Naruto said grinning as Hinata balloon ripped. 'Believe it.'

'Alright you two keep practicing, I have some research I need to do.' He said before using the Body Flicker Jutsu.

'Research?' Naruto asked staring at the spot where their Sensei had been.

'He writes adult books.' Hinata said blushing.

'He really is Pervy Sage.' Naruto said shaking his head. 'Anyway, should we start with Byakugan practice?'

'Sure.' She said and she sat down with Naruto opposite her.

'Byakugan is using Chakra in your eyes to view anything from any angle no matter where you stand. It uses natural chakra around you to accomplish this.' She said to him and he nodded. 'Nobody knows the actual limits because nobody has tried to find out.'

He nodded before he held his hands in front of his chest. 'Byakugan.' He said and his centre eyes glowed white.

'What are you looking at?' she asked looking at him.

'He's hiding in the bloody girls bathhouse.' He sighed. 'Maybe we should prank him.'

'How?' she asked him and he began explaining to her.

'We make the village think that there is a group of S-Rank ninja's protecting the village and we do that by busting Pervy Sage and tell the girls he's spying on.' He said to her. 'We just need to make you a mask and name ourselves.'

'How about Ninken?' she asked him as they slowly stood up.

'Blades or Dogs?' he asked her.

'Would it really matter?' she asked him and he chuckled at her response.

'So how are we making my mask?' she asked him as they reached the Uzumaki Manor.

'We might not have to, there could be some in the armory.' He said and led her to the weapons filled room. 'Here you go.'

He handed her a red mask the hand purple lines running along the side and by the small eye holes. She put it on her face and looked around with it on.

Jeriaya hid in the bushes behind the lake where three girls were splashing each other with water and he wrote a note on his pad while looking at their bouncing breasts through his binoculars.

Naruto slowly crept up to his Sensei and stood an inch behind him. 'Good view hay?' Naruto asked grinning beneath his mask and Jeriaya jumped in surprise and rolled down the hill and into the lake scaring the three girls and Hinata dropped onto the surface of the lake without creating any ripples and Naruto appeared next to her and picked Jeriaya up by the collar of the Toad Sage.

'This man has spied on every girl in Konoha and he will be punished.' Naruto said.

'We are Ninken a group of specialized S-Rank Ninjas and we will protect this village from any forces.' Hinata continued. 'Tell others and let them be safe.'

They both disappeared with Naruto still holding onto Pervy Sage and the dragged the man through the streets of the Village and made sure lots of people saw them as they made their way to the Hokage Building. Walking into the man's study they put him in front of the Hokage's desk and a note before disappearing.

'Who were those people?' Jeriaya asked as the other Shinobi read the note.

**Ninken, we shall protect and serve the Village of Konoha.**

**S-Rank Specialists**

'Think he'll still be doing research?' Hinata asked Naruto asked they practiced early before Kakashi came to train Naruto with his Sharingan.

'Probably not, he's actually sitting in his room sulking.' Naruto said smiling. 'Why is Sasuke coming with Kakashi?'

'I don't know.' Hinata said slowly and they both stopped.

'Sand is Earth right?' he asked her and she nodded. 'Think I'll be able to control it?'

'You'll have to find out Naru-Kun.' She said and stole a quick kiss.

'Hey you two, sorry I'm late.' Kakashi said as they reached the two Genin.

'You're actually on time.' Naruto said to him.

'Okay, Naruto this is Sasuke and he will be joining you in training as his Sharingan has been developing.' Kakashi Hatake said.

'Two and one.' Naruto said looking into the boys eyes and activated his eyes.

'F- F- Four?' Sasuke stuttered and Naruto switched his eyes to Byakugan then Rinnegan.

'Yes, Naruto here unlocks new things which nobody actually thought possible.' Kakashi said. 'Let's begin.

The four of them sat down with Sasuke next to Naruto and Hinata on the other side holding her boyfriends hand and Kakashi sat in front of them.

'The Sharingan is a Great Doujutsu that can be used to mimic your opponents Jutsu's using the Piercing eye or make your opponent do a Jutsu of your choice using the Hypno Eye.' Kakashi said and took his headband off of his eye and showed his three Tomoe.

'**There is another Eye, one for each Tomoe, ask him about it.'** Kyuubi told Naruto.

'What about your third Tomoe Eye?' Naruto asked his teacher.

'That would be the Mind's Eye, it store knowledge of any Jutsu you've copied and let's you use it whenever need be.' Kakashi said slightly surprised Naruto knew about it. 'Now, Naruto I want you to copy any Jutsu Hinata does and Sasuke watch and see what happens.'

The three of them nodded and Hinata and Naruto stood ten feet apart. Hinata began forming Hand Seals and Naruto copied her perfectly.

'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet.' They cried out at the same time and twin dragons flew out of their mouths and hit each other in the centre between the two.

Naruto smiled slightly as she began copying his Jutsu thanks to his Hypno Eye. 'Earth Release: Sand Pit.' Naruto cried and Hinata faltered.

'He used both Tomoe's and she stopped because she couldn't do his Jutsu.' Sasuke said as Naruto walked up to Hinata who was covered up to her neck in sand.

'Are you okay?' he asked her smiling.

'Good job Naruto.' She said blushing. 'Can you get me out of here?'

'Sure.' He said and his hand dived into the sand and grabbed hers before pulling her out and they walked back to Kakashi.

'Good, now Sasuke I want you to copy Hinata's Jutsu.' Kakashi said and both of them stood in stances and began similar to Naruto's battle.

'Eight Triagrams: Sixty Four Palms.' They both called out and attacked but their hands hit each other in flashes of blue Chakra light.

Naruto was standing in Training Ground Seventeen after the other had gone home.

'Chakra Release: Kekkei Genkai Release: Hydriogen Dragon Horde.' He called finishing the hand signs of his and Hinata's personal Jutsu.

Ten Dragons sprang from all around him and growled. There was a water, ice, lightning, air, earth, lava, wind, and fire, sand and wood dragons surrounding him and looking for targets to attack.

'Fire can destroy wood, water can extinguish fire, wind can break water, ice can break earth, wind can cool lava, lightning can destroy ice, sand can break air, water can break sand, wood can break water and lava can disrupt lightning.' He said and the dragons broke apart and formed a circle around him.

'Asura Path: Level Two. Sand Forge.' Naruto sand panting.

The materials around him disappeared to be replaced by small black pieces of Obsidian and black Diamonds piled four feet high. There was a loud crunch and all of it was turned into a sand mix finer than Konoha's Beach sand and they were set on fire which died out a second later in which he fireproofed the sand and laced his chakra into it.

'I did it.' He panted and went down on one knee and pulled out a black ring he forged earlier and slipped it on his finger.

'Seal Jutsu: Sand Storm.' He said holding his hand with the ring in front of him and the Black sand got sucked into the red seal and slowly disappeared.

'Naru-Kun.' A voice yelled behind him.

'It's ok Hina-Kun.' He told her standing up and turned to her. 'I just finished my weapons.'

'What weapons?' she asked him.

'I'll show you at the Jonin Exams.' He said to her with a wink and she blushed.

'Have you seen Kiba lately?' Hinata asked him and they began walking back to the village with their arms around each other's shoulders or waist.

'No, I think he's training in private with Asuma sensei.' He told her. 'He did say on the way home that he would train Kiba, so maybe they're creating a new Jutsu.'

'In a few months we could be Jonin.' Hinata said thoughtfully.

'Yea, Believe it.' He said and smiled at her. 'Did you finish the Rasengan?'

'Yes, Jeriaya was shocked when I threw it, it was actually a long ranged attacked and he used it for close combat.' She said with a giggle.

'This is inhuman.' Ino said in Ichiraku's.

'How do they do it?' Chouji asked looking at Naruto and Hinata. 'Even I can't eat that much.'

'Eighty four, new record.' Naruto yelled as he finished his last bowl.

'Seventy eight.' Hinata said finishing hers.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Sasuke asked walking in.

'Ichiraku's Ramen to the Death.' Naruto yelled gleefully. 'It's a competition where two people try to eat as much Ramen as they can and the loser pays the Winners meal while the winner pays the loser meal. So both people pay except the winner pays less.'

'Only you could come up with something like this Naruto?' Ino said shaking her head.

'And you're the only one crazy enough to date Kiba.' He retorted and they all laughed at her bright red face.

'We are not dating.' Kiba grumbled walking into the Ramen store and Ino blushed even brighter.

'Then why'd you say you missed Ino when we were in the Land of Waves, Hm?' Naruto questioned and Akamaru barked at him. 'Where have you been anyway?'

'Training with Asuma Sensei. We have to be ready for the Jonin Exams.' He said and face palmed after he said it.

'JONIN EXAMS?!' Everyone else yelled at them.

'You explain Kiba.' Naruto said and he and Hinata ran out of the shop.

Kiba ran after them but the other three Genin ran after him.

'I think he'll actually have to use a Jutsu to get away from them.' Naruto said on the roof of Uzumaki Manor and Hinata giggled.

'Who's that?' Hinata asked in a serious voice as two cloaked figures walked into the village.

'Let's find out.' Naruto said and a mass of black sand by their feet appeared from the kunai and he floated them to the two figures.

'Who are you?' Naruto asked as he and Hinata dropped to the ground and he let out more sand to create a large dome over the four of them.

'Can't you feel it Naruto, its them.' Hinata told him and Naruto came to realization.

'Chakra Release: Kekkei Genkai Release: Hydriogen Dragon Horde.' He said with his specialized hand sings and the ten dragons surrounded the two missing Nin.

'What are you doing here?' Naruto growled at them.

'We want to join the Hidden Leaf.' Haku said eyeing all the dragons wearily.

'We only attacked you because Gatou paid us, our missions crossed we didn't want to kill you.' Zhebuza said through his bandaged mouth.

Naruto let the dragons disappeared but kept the sand dome up. 'Why should we trust you two?' Hinata asked.

'We'll sell our souls to Kyuubi no Kitsune if we have to.' Zhebuza said dead serious.

'No thanks, you can keep them.' He said awkwardly scratching his head and the sand returned to his Kunai.

'Thank you.' Haku said.

'You been practicing with Namikaze?' Zhebuza asked and the four of them walked towards Uzumaki Manor.

'Yep, I've been getting pretty good.' Naruto said and took the sword off his back. 'No hard feeling right?'

'It's cool kid, I got another sword.' Zhebuza said and tapped his pocket with his hand.

'I see you made your own Jutsu's.' Haku said to Naruto.

'Yes, I'm sorry but have to ask.' Naruto said looking at him. 'Are you really a boy because you look a lot like a girl?'

'Naruto.' Hinata hissed and smacked him on the back of the head.

'He's right, I am actually a girl.' She said as Naruto rubbed his head. 'Some people just assume I'm a boy because of..' she motioned to her flat chest.

'So uh, what have you two been up to?' Naruto asked as he led them into his house.

'Wait, your just going to invite us into your home after we tried to kill you a month ago?' Zhebuza asked Naruto in shock.

'Well like you said, you only did it because Gatou was paying you.' He replied shrugging his shoulders. 'Besides, Shinobi can change their allegiances whenever they want to like whole villages.'

'And I thought you were no brains back in the waves.' Zhebuza said to him.

'I can surprise people.' He said and pointed to two rooms down the hall. 'You're and Haku's room. I'm in the room across the hall if you need anything.'

'Naruto, maybe they could join Ninken and we'd have real S-Ranked Ninja's.' Hinata said to him and he smiled.

'Ninja Hounds or Ninja Blades?' Haku asked them in confusion.

'Both I think.' Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. 'We actually pranked our sensei and wanted everyone including people outside the village to think there's group of S-Ranked Ninja's protecting Konoha.'

'Smart move kid, so what do we have to do?' Zhebuza asked sitting on a chair next to Haku.

'Train us and like stop anything that could hurt people in the village.' Hinata said smiling.

'They'll need masks.' Naruto said.

'Well you took mine.' Haku said pointing at him.

'What do you expect?' he asked her feigning a look of shock. 'Besides, my armory has a bunch of other masks and stuffies.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Jonin Exams

Jeriaya sat down looking at his two students. In two months he set Naruto to learn two new paths and Hinata to learn the Rasengan. In two months Naruto learnt the Tailed Beast Ball, the Rasengan, three new Rinnegan Paths and mastered most Jutsu's for all his releases along with Mastering the Byakugan and Sharingan, while Hinata mastered the Rasengan and added her water release to it, master the Shadow Clone Jutsu and create her own style of the Sixty Four palms.

'I think I've taught both of you all I can except for one thing.' Pervy Sage said looking at them.

'What's that Sensei?' Naruto asked happily holding Hinata's hand.

'Sage Mode.' He declared.

'I've read about that, its where a person uses that nature Chakra around them.' Hinata said.

'Yes, I could teach you the Toad Sage mode but it would give you some toad qualities.' He told them. 'You could also achieve your own Sage Mode but that would take time.'

'So what are you going to teach us today, we do have Jonin Exams in two days so remember that.' Naruto said as he and Hinata stood in front of the two Mist Genin on training ground sixty four.

'Hidden Mist Jutsu.' Zhebuza said and both of them disappeared in the rapidly growing mist.

'Byakugan.' Both on the Genin called out and their eyes whitened slightly and Naruto silently activated his Sharingan.

'Eight Points.' Zhebuza voice called out from all around them.

Both Naruto and Hinata woke up sore and stiff the next morning from their training. Naruto grabbed a white turtle neck with white slightly baggy pants and threw on his Black Hokage coat and Hinata wore a black turtle neck with black slightly baggy pants along with her White Hokage coat.

'Hey Hina-Kun.' Naruto said happily as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

'Hello Naru-Kun.' She said and stole a quick kiss.

'What's on our schedule for today?' he asked with a yawn.

'Well our Jonin Exams are tomorrow so I think we should just rest for today.' Hinata replied with her own yawn.

'Guess so.' Naruto said and spotted three unfamiliar faces. 'Who are those three?'

'I think they're from the Village Hidden in The Sand, they should be competing in the Chunin exams.' She told him as they walked up to them.

'He a Jinchuuriki, Shukaku.' Naruto said pointing to the middle one.

He had a large Gourd tied to his back with deep red robes on, dark circles under his eyes and had his arms folded across his chest.

'What? How can you be sure?' Hinata asked shocked.

'I can feel the waves of power rolling of him, it's demonic hay Kurama?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'**That is Shukaku, he isn't properly sealed. I think one good attack on his seal would free him.' **Kyuubi answered him.

'Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Hinata Hyuuga.' Naruto said introducing them to the three Suna Ninja's.

'I'm Kankuro and that's Temari.' The one with a bundle of bandages on his back said. 'Our brother Gaara isn't that friendly.'

'Well being a Jinchuuriki can do that to you.' Naruto said and found himself being dragged into an alley by his neck.

'Don't do this Gaara, Nine beats one even if I don't us Kyuubi no Kitsune's Chakra.' Naruto said to the boy.

Gaara ignored him and didn't notice the large amount of black sand pouring from Naruto's hand. 'And what would you know kid?' Gaara hissed at Naruto as he held him against a wall.

'That your seal is about to break, Shukaku is making you think your mother is inside you when she's actually dead, he's trying to control you and your sand is useless against mine.' Naruto said smirking and a small thick dome of sand enclosed the two and Naruto struck a Chakra infused finger onto Gaara's forehead.

'Where are we?' Gaara gasped as he and Naruto appeared in a giant cave with blue torches and lave channels running down the walls. 'Shukaku?'

The One tailed beast was in his rusty small cage and Kurama came walking into the cavern. 'Brother.' Kurama said nodding to Shukaku.

Kurama sat behind Naruto and face Gaara and the rusty cage. 'If your mother was alive within you Gaara then she would be here, like my parents.' Naruto said and motioned towards the two people walking into the cavern.

'Hey kid, how have you been?' Minato asked as he reached his son and messed up his hair.

'Good dad.' He said hugging his mom and dad. 'This is Gaara and Shukaku.'

'Wh- What is t- this?' Gaara stuttered looking scared.

'My mind.' Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

'Don't listen to them boy, they're trying to poison you.' Shukaku hissed angrily at her host.

'Gaara, do you want to sleep, do you want to dream?' Minato asked him.

'Y- Yes.' He answered looking downfallen.

'You don't need to prove your existence, you came to a new village and nobody needs to know the burden you carry.' Naruto said putting in his wise words. 'We can help.'

'P- Please.' Gaara said looking at them in awe.

'Stop boy, they're lying. They want to control you.' Shukaku said but a tailed beast ball growing from Naruto and Kurama shut him up.

'We'll help you Gaara.' Naruto said before they returned to the real world.

'Gaara, are you okay?' Temari yelled as the black barrier disappeared.

'He's fine, me and Kurama just had a small chat with him and Shukaku.' Naruto said as all the sand returned to his ring. 'So the Chunin exams are next month?'

'Yes.' Kankuro said and helped Gaara to his feet.

'Damn, I was hoping you three would be taking the Jonin Exams.' Naruto said and Hinata blushed as he smiled at her.

'Na..' a voice called behind them but was cut off by Naruto throwing a Senbon needle into the owners neck.

'Crap Neji.' Naruto said running forward with Hinata right behind him.

Naruto pulled the Senbon needle out and Neji gasped a breath. 'Are you okay?' Hinata asked kneeling next to Naruto.

'Hiashi-Sama wants to meet both of you for a meeting.' Neji coughed. 'In Ichibi's shop.'

'Ohk.' Naruto said scratching the back of his head before they followed Neji to said shop after saying goodbye to the Suna Shinobi.

'Naruto, Hinata. Please sit.' Hiashi said as they walked into the room.

The both sat in the chairs he pointed to and looked around. The room was Spartan, there was only a table and three chairs, the walls were a putty grey and the room was only big enough for the four of them.

'Naruto, I have something very important to tell you and Hinata.' He said and nodded to Neji who took off his headband and revealed the Caged Bird Seal on his forehead.

'Neji-Kun.' Hinata gasped as Naruto discreetly made hand seals under the table.

The three other occupants gasped as the seal lost its glow and faded before disappearing completely. 'What happened?' Neji asked shocked and felt his forehead.

'Naru-Kun?' Hinata asked him as he had a serious look on his face and his chin rested on his laced hands.

'You said your dream was to destroy that seal Hina-Kun, and I'm going to help you.' He said smiling at her.

'Well hm.' Hiashi said and brought back their attention. 'The only way to do that Naruto is if you become Hokage and uh marry Hinata.'

Hinata blushed wildly and fell back in her chair fainting while Naruto had a stoic look on his face. 'Your serious?' he asked slightly taken a back.

'Yes, but you need to become Hokage first otherwise the Elders will put the Caged Bird Seal on you as well.' Hiashi said and Naruto revived his daughter. 'I'll save you the history.'

'What happened?' Hinata asked looking at Naruto.

'Will you marry me Hinata Hyuuga?' Naruto said smiling at her as he got down on one knee and held up a ring he silently made with Asura Path.

'Yes.' She yelled happily and jumped onto him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

'Ugh, we did not need visuals Hinata.' Neji said and quickly left the room followed by Hiashi who smiled at the couple.

'I love you Hina-Kun.' Naruto whispered to her as they broke apart.

'I love you Naru-Kun.' She whispered back returning his smile.

'Pervy Sage.' Naruto yelled as he and Hinata ran to the Sannin.

'Yes Naruto?' He grumbled hating the name Naruto gave him.

'We need you to do the Eight Triagrams Seal for Gaara's One Tail Fox.' Naruto told him giving him the seal scroll.

'Are you sure its him?' Jeriaya asked his student.

'Yea, me and Kurama had a talk with the two.' Naruto said to his Sensei who nodded.

'We'll do it tonight.' Jeriaya said to his students before walking away.

'Naru-Kun.' Hinata said blushing at her fiancé. 'W- what about the o- others?'

'We won't tell them unless you want to Hina-Kun.' He said to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'It'll all be alright.'

'Thank you Naruto.' She said smiling at him.

'Welcome to the Jonin Exams.' Genma Sensei said to the eleven teams. 'There will be three tests you will need to complete. The first test will begin shortly.'

'Alright you three.' Asuma said to his team. 'I have faith in all of you, just do your best and I'll be proud no matter the result.'

'Believe it Sensei.' Naruto said and all four of them fist bumped.

'Alright, now if you will follow me we will begin.' Genma said and they followed him into a room where ten Anbu Black Ops were standing around the circular room.

'This test will be a test of your resourcefulness.' He said as everyone stood around him. 'You will need to find out who holds the Senbon for your team in their weapons pouch and get it without them knowing or causing a disturbance.'

'Begin.' He announced and nobody moved but Naruto let a small amount of black sand flow from his ring and hide under the floorboards.

'He already has a strategy.' Genma said watching Naruto.

'Hinata, use your Byakugan to find out needle and Kiba, sniff around and draw their attention away from us.' Naruto said and both of them nodded.

Kiba walked around the room with Akamaru sniffing at the ANBU while Hinata used her Byakugan and whispered to Naruto.

'The one with the lion sort of mask.' She told him and the sand under the floor moved towards him.

The sand rose up and nobody noticed it take the Senbon from the ANBU or the other sand take the other needles and stick them above the original holders.

'Here you go.' Naruto said smiling and handed their needle to Genma who nodded to the three and they sat down.

'Stop.' He said to them as he received his the sixth needle. 'If I tap you please leave.'

He tapped seven teams so there were only four of them left. 'Now your second test will be in a week in the forest of Death. Be prepared.'

Suddenly a large black item crashed through the window and Naruto had black sand armor on and was shooting at the thing which dodged but didn't see the sand that missed growing behind it and it crashed into her and held her still.

'Naruto, could you please release Anko?' Genma asked him. 'She's your second Procter for the exams.'

'Oh sorry.' He said and the black sand disappeared into his ring.

'Quite alright Naruto.' Anko said standing up. 'Dismissed.'

'You just had to make a big entrance didn't you?' Genma asked her.

'If the other Genin are like that kid we'll have the best Ninja's in the five villages.' She said ignoring him.

'Nice work Naruto.' Kiba said to him. 'That Procter didn't see it coming.'

'What did Naruto do?' Asuma asked suddenly worried.

'When our second Procter jumped through the window he attacked her thinking she was a threat and defeated her.' Hinata said as Naruto took her hand in his.

'Anko?' he asked and Naruto nodded. 'Damn Naruto, last time somebody did that e paralyzed them for a week.'

'I can still move.' He said shaking his body and earned a giggle from Hinata.

'I heard you embarrassed one of your Procter's.' Haku said as they walked into Uzumaki Manor.

'Maybe a little.' Naruto said grinning.

'When is your next test?' Zhebuza asked walking into the room.

'A week from now, in the forest of Death.' Hinata said.

'You know that basically means they're telling you to go explore the forest right?' Haku asked giving them a small smile.

'I never really thought about that.' Naruto said scratching his head. 'Anyway, we have the sealing ceremony for Gaara tonight.'

'Gaara?' Zhebuza asked looking at them.

'Another Jinchuuriki, his seal that he has is failing.' Naruto explained to them. 'His Fox has been poisoning his mind.'

'Things are never dull with you two is it?' Haku asked giving them another smile.

'Believe it.' Naruto said grinning.

Naruto, Hinata and Gaara were walking around the village and introduced the Shinobi to their friends

'Hey Tenten.' Naruto called out to the weapon smith.

'Hey Naruto, how was your exam?' she asked them. 'And who's this?' she added with a smile.

'We passed, this is Gaara.' Hinata said and pushed the Jinchuuriki forward who was blushing.

'Hi.' He said sheepishly looking at her.

'God he's hot.' Tenten thought o herself. 'Hi, I'm Tenten. Konoha's weapon smith.'

'First Weapon smith.' Naruto cut in.

'Huh?' she asked looking at him.

'Your not alone anymore.' He said and Hinata giggled at his response.

'Never mind him.' Hinata said and led Naruto away from the two.

'Gaara, remember. Be at Uzumaki Manor tonight.' Naruto yelled before Hinata dragged him away completely. 'I was just having a bit of fun.'

'Well you had your fun now let's go and search the forest.' She said before they both used their Pulse Step Jutsu.

'I don't see how they could actually test us in here.' Hinata said as they walked out the forest. 'Sure they could set up and ANBU ambush but I don't see what else.'

'Well we have a week to train for it so let's relax for now Hina-Kun.' Naruto said smiling at her.

'**Remember what your father said Naruto. You've only found one Jinchuuriki, we still need to find the other seven.'** Kurama said to Naruto.

'**Yes I know, can you try and go into the Tailed Beast Dimension and try to find a few of them?'** Naruto asked and he felt her nod her head.

'We need to find the other Jinchuuriki.' He told her and added at her confused look. 'My dad told me that the Akatsuki are trying to reform the Ten-Tailed Fox and if even one Tailed Beasts Chakra is pushed….' He shook his head.

'It'll be alright Naru-Kun. We'll stop them.' She said smiling at him.

'Thanks Hina-Kun.' He said kissing her and saw her blush.

'Alright Gaara, for the seal to work you need to be unconscious.' Jeriaya said to him and he nodded. 'You'll most probably end up with Shukaku but Naruto will be there with you.'

Gaara nodded again and Jeriaya summoned a bed with eight candles around it in the seal formation while Hinata placed a sealing tag on Gaara's forehead, who immediately fell unconscious.

Naruto sat on the ground with his hands clasped in a hand sealing in front of him and a small ring of his white Chakra formed on the ground around him.

'Hey Kurama.' Naruto said standing up as he saw the two Tailed Beasts and Gaara. 'Have you contacted the other Jinchuuriki?'

'Yes, I told the second, fourth, fifth and seventh.' Kurama said to him. 'I will try the others later.'

'Thank you.' Naruto said smiling at her and turned to Gaara. 'Happy you could sleep for the first time?'

'Yes, it should be.. interesting.' Gaara said smiling his demonic grin.

'Great, now Shukaku.' He said turning to the one-tailed fox. 'Why are you always so angry, if you would we could actually let you out once in a while?'

'I'm not a fool human, I know you wouldn't do that.' Shukaku growled at him.

'Look at Kurama, do you see her in a cage?' he asked pointing to his fox. 'I made a deal with Kurama that if or when the people of Konoha learn that she's not a danger I promised to get her a nice valley to live in where people won't bother her.'

'That. Sounds. Nice.' Shukaku said slowly looking crestfallen. 'I don't want to hate people, I only do it because it makes me feel whole. Like I'm doing something worth my time.'

'We'll find you something else.' Naruto said as Gaara faded and Shukaku's cage was replaced with a larger gold one. 'Till next time.'

After that Naruto faded. 'The boy's right.' Kurama said to her brother. 'It would be better if you were nice and co-operated with them.'

Shukaku opened his mouth to speak but Kurama faded before he could and the scenery changed to that of Suna's desert landscape. 'I suppose it is my fault.' Shukaku mumbled sadly.

'So Naruto is becoming a Jonin.' Orochimaru said to himself. 'It would be better if I took Sasuke's Sharingan then.'

'How long's he gonna be out?' Naruto asked Jeriaya asked as Naruto came back.

'A few hours at most.' He said before he said goodbye and left.

'Hinata, I have something for you.' Naruto said fishing around in his pocket. 'I meant to give it to you before.'

'You didn't have to get me anything Naruto.' She said blushing as he pulled out a Kunai.

'I sealed it with an Uzumaki's Fuinjutsu. Pour some chakra into it.' He said putting it into her hand.

She nodded her head and looked at it as she pulsed her chakra and the Kunai changed. She was now holding a meter long staff that had gold runes running up and down it as they twisted around the dark Mahogany wood.

'Again.' He said encouragingly.

Nodding to him still in awe she pulsed her chakra again and the ends of the staff were replaced by carbon blades. 'Wow.' She gasped in awe and pulsed her chakra again and it changed back into a Kunai.

'Thank you Naru-Kun.' She said and pulled him into a kiss.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throats and saw Zhebuza and Haku standing in the doorway.

'Oops.' Naruto said with a chuckle and led Hinata out. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Bye Naru-Kun.' She said stealing one more kiss.

'How was the exam kid?' Zhebuza asked Naruto asked he walked back into the Living Room.

'We passed.' Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. 'It wasn't really that hard.'

'What did you have to do?' Haku asked playing with a Senbon needle.

'Get out teams Senbon needle from an ANBU ninja without them knowing or causing a disturbance.' He said sitting in a chair. 'Hinata found it, I got it with my sand while Kiba made them think he was looking for it.'

'Not bad kid.' Zhebuza said to him. 'What do you think the next test is?'

'I don't know but it'll be in the Forest of Death.' He told them thoughtfully.

'Cover the forest with mist once you get inside and use your Byakugan to find whatever you need to complete test.' Haku said to him.

'Or you could create clones of yourself and send them through the forest to confuse the other teams.' Zhebuza put in his idea.

'Or I could do both.' Naruto said and both of them smiled, well he thought he saw Zhebuza smile through the bandages.

'Have you finished the Sage Mode Pervy Sage told you about?' Zhebuza asked him.

Shaking his head Naruto said. 'Not yet but Kurama's been teaching me the Fox Sage Mode.'

'And the Rinnegan Paths?' Haku asked.

'I just need to learn the last three then I'm all set.' Naruto said.

'Hey Kiba, where've you been?' Naruto called out to his friend the day before the second test.

He, Hinata, Ino, Gaara and Tenten were on the beach. 'Training. I finished my Jutsu's.' he said grinning at them.

'And here I though toy you were with Ino.' Naruto said grinning and Akamaru barked at him.

'Let's go swim Naru-Kun.' Hinata said blushing as she took off her hoodie and revealed her bikini.

'Oh Kami, Oh dear Kami thank you.' Naruto thought as he did all he could to not let his nose bleed.

'Let's go.' He said smiling and he ran after Hinata towards the water.

'Watch this Hina-Kun.' He yelled and jumped onto a surfboard made from ice and surfed the water he was controlling.

'Go Naru-Kun.' She yelled and blushed afterwards.

'Woooh.' He yelled and formed a giant wave as he rode on top of it.

'Those two.' Tenten said with a smile playing on her face.

'Uh, I can't stand it.' Kiba said putting a look of disgust on his face.

'Maybe we can't stand you and Ino.' Gaara said cracking his first joke and the two mentioned Shinobi went beet red.

The others laughed and so did Naruto and Hinata when they rejoined the group. 'Hey Kiba, catch.' Naruto said and tossed the Inuzuka a collar.

'Really, is this a joke?' Kiba asked Naruto growling.

'No, put it on and put some chakra into it.' Naruto said worriedly and quickly.

Growling Kiba put it around his neck and when he pulsed his chakra he had two Fuma Shuriken in his hands. 'Nice.' He said looking at the blades and pulsed his chakra again to have it replaced by a katana sword.

'See, I do give my teammates nice things.' He said smiling again.

'Yes you do Naru-Kun.' Hinata said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

'Welcome to the second Leg of the Jonin Exams.' Genma said to the four teams as he and Anko stood in front of the Forest of Death. 'In this test each team will receive a scroll, two will receive a heaven scroll and two will receive an earth scroll. Your mission is to complete a set and make your way to the tower in the centre of the forest. You have a period of two days to do this.'

'We'll need that mist.' Naruto thought. 'Maybe a fake clone attack and Senbon needles from the side to paralyze them?'

'Hina-Kun, use your Byakugan to look who get what scroll.' Naruto whispered to her.

The first team, which was them walked into the shack and picked up an earth scroll before walking out. 'They took an Earth Scroll as well.' Hinata whispered to Naruto as he discreetly let some sand pour from his hand. 'This team took a Heaven scroll.'

Naruto clenched his fist and the sand sped faster than anyone could see towards the team and covered their bodies under their clothes without any of them noticing.

'Done, we have the advantage now.' He whispered to his team as they walked to the edge of the forest.

'Begin.' Genma yelled and the five teams ran into the woods while Naruto's team stood still.

'Hidden Mist Jutsu.' Naruto said and a thick mist covered the whole forest. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu, Byakugan.'

The three of them ran into the forest with Naruto and Hinata leading the way to the Nin's Naruto covered slightly in his sand. They jumped into the trees as the clones continued running towards the team and began fighting.

They followed Naruto to the back of the team and began fighting them when Naruto dispelled his Shadow Clones.

'Sand Shock.' Naruto called and all of them froze. 'Hina-Kun, get the scroll. Kiba, keep watch out.'

'Got it.' Hinata called waving the scroll after a minute of searching.

'Let's go.' Naruto said and they ran towards the tower and Naruto cleared a tunnel through the mist for them and took the sand back into his ring when they were far enough from the team they got the scroll.

'Let's go to the top.' Kiba said and the three of them began scaling the side of the building.

'What now, isn't there supposed to be someone waiting for us?' Kiba asked as they reached the top.

'The scrolls.' Hinata said using her Byakugan. 'There's a summoning Jutsu inside them.'

'So we're supposed to open them and they'd summon our Procter?' Naruto asked her and she nodded. 'Well here goes nothing.'

He placed the scrolls down and unrolled them before he put them together and when the seal halves touched they glowed and in a puff of smoke Genma was standing in front of them.

'Hello you three.' He said smiling at them. 'You pass and get an extra day of rest before the third test.'

They nodded and found themselves in an empty classroom with no one else around. They looked around and saw themselves in a large arena with stands surrounding it.

'So we'll be fighting one on one for the last test.' Kiba noted.

'Looks like it.' Hinata said as she and Naruto stood up.

'You want to come out Kurama?' Naruto asked to seemingly no one but both Shinobi jumped back in surprise as a one tailed Kurama jumped out of Naruto's chest.

'Hey.' Kurama said sitting down and licked one of his paws. 'Don't look so shocked, you knew I was in Naruto.'

'But still, it is a little disturbing to see you jump out of his chest.' Hinata said looking in awe as Akamaru barked.

'Welcome to the final leg of the Jonin test.' Genma announced to the audience two days later.

There were a few ANBU in the crowd along with all the Genin like Shikamaru, Chouji(Munching on a bag of chips), Ino, Sakura and Sasuke as well as some of the townsfolk.

'Today we will see our finest Chunin battle for the position of Jonin.' He said and the crowd roared with approval. 'First we have Naruto Uzumaki vs. Ibika Nontsui.'

Naruto jumped into the arena with his new standard white turtle neck and baggy pants with his black Hokage Cloak. Ibika jumped in after him and had his forehead covered in bandages and loose fitting clothes.

'Begin.' Their Procter announced and the crowd stared in anticipation.

'Hidden Mist Jutsu.' Naruto said and blocked his opponents vision and jumped up to the rafters where the crowd could see him.

'Eight Points: Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys Heart. Which should be my target?' Naruto said in an icy voice and they heard a yelp in the mist

Naruto dropped back down and snuck up behind him and had his mouth next to the man's ear and whispered. 'Boo.'

'Ahhh.' The man screamed before yelling. 'I forfeit, I forfeit.'

'Winner by Forfeit Naruto Uzumaki.' Anko said as the mist disappeared to reveal a sobbing Ibika on the ground.

'Damn Naruto that was cruel.' Kiba said and he jumped next to his friend and Fiancée.

'Sometimes you have to do things you don't like.' Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

'Hinata Hyuuga vs Nimachi Simaki.' Genma called and the two females took to the field. 'Begin.'

'Byakugan.' Hinata said and dodged a Kunai flying at her and pulled out the Kunai Naruto gave her. She threw the kunai at the girl who dodged it and Naruto switched on his Sharingan in interest.

'Substitution Jutsu.' Hinata called and switched places with the Kunai. 'Guardian: Sixty Four Palms Triagrams Rotation.'

Hinata's hand were a blur as she hit the woman's Chakra points and cut off her network slowly. 'Two Palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Two Palms, Sixty Four Palms, Rotation.'

When she yelled rotation her body became a blur as she hit every point again with more force. 'Procter call it, she won't be getting up.' Hinata said staring intently at her opponent.

'Hinata Hyuuga winner by Incapacitation.' Genma called and Hinata released her strangle hold on her Chakra network.

'Nice work Hina-Kun.' He said smiling and gave her a kiss as she sat back down next to him.

'Kiba Inuzuka vs Sater Nobi.' Genma called out and Kiba jumped into the arena with Akamaru next to him as his opponent walked into the arena. 'Begin.'

Kiba just stood there as his opponent ran towards him with a kunai in each hand. 'Hellhound Burning Armor: Level Two.' Kiba said as his opponent was about to hit Kiba with the weapons.

As they were about to hit Kiba flames sprung up around him and melted Kunai and burned the owners hands. He pulled out another Kunai but dropped it when it injured his hands even more.

'Forfeit?' Kiba asked him smirking.

'Never.' The man yelled before rushing Kiba.

'Fine.' Kiba yelled and front flip over the man and when he landed. 'Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu.'

The giant fireball hit the man in the back but he turned and ran at Kiba again. 'Hells Gate: Dirge.' He yelled and in a flash of fire a giant gory wolf looked at his opponent where Kiba and Akamaru stood with lava dripping from its mouth.

'Damn, that Jutsu is awesome.' Naruto said and Hinata gasped.

'W- What are y- you?' The man stuttered dripping over his own feet as he tried to back away from Kiba. 'I forfeit.' He cried and curled up into a ball.

'Kiba Inuzuka winner by Forfeit.' Anko called out and he and Akamaru split and returned to their friends.

'Nice work, I swear that guy wet his pants.' Naruto said fist bumping Kiba.

'Now for the Semi-Finals.' Anko announced. 'Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga.'

Naruto's face paled at this but regained its color when he heard Hinata. 'It's okay Naru-Kun, we both still love each other now matter what. All out.' She said to him smiling before she jumped into the arena.

'Believe it.' He said and jumped after her.

'Begin.' The Procter yelled.

'Byakugan.' They both yelled but Naruto quickly added his Rinnegan and Sharingan.

'Hollow Water Dragon Horde.' Hinata yelled and four water dragons burst from her mouth.

'Wind Scar.' Naruto yelled slashing Namikaze at the dragons and they all fell by his air slashes. 'Drilling Air Bullet.'

A the bullet of air shot towards Hinata who already reacted. 'Guardian, Triagrams Dome.' She said and a dome of Chakra and water sprung up around her and the wind attack harmlessly hit it.

'Chakra Release: Hollow Dragon Break.' Naruto said and a water dragon that he summoned turned to ice and attacked the barrier.

He circled around hitting and bashing against it until it and the barrier broke. 'Rasengan.' She yelled throwing the attack at him.

'Bijuu Dama.' He yelled throwing the tailed beast ball which connected with her Rasengan and followed up. 'Chakra Release: Kekkei Genkai Release: Hydriogen Dragon Horde.'

Ten dragons sprung from the ground and the audience gasped at the sight of them as they attacked Hinata, she dodged most attacks and broke two with a Rasengan and dodged two more that crashed into one another. Throwing another two Rasengan the last four hit the ground where she had been standing.

'Bijuu Dama.' Naruto yelled with a tailed beast ball twice the size of the last one and Hinata met it with a Rasengan in equal size.

The two attacks clashed together as their owners pushed forward and both attacks disappeared in their hands and giant white sphere enclosed the two of them.

'What's happening?' Hinata asked looking around.

'It doesn't matter Hinata, all out remember.' He said winking at her before he swing a kick at her face which she blocked with her arms'

He let sand drop from his ring and formed it into a sword and swung it at her katana she pulled out of her Kunai. She pulsed her chakra again and the blades sprung out and they began fighting even more fiercely and payed no attention when the sphere dropped and everybody was staring at them in awe.

'Chakra Release: Kekkei Genkai Release: Earth Shaker.' Naruto called out as he jumped back.

The whole arena began shaking and Hinata lost her balance and fell down as a wood, lava and ground dragon burst from the ground and formed and triangle around her. The all opened their mouths and roared before lunging at the girl. She cut the stone one to pieces and let the lava one set the wood one on fire.

'Water Release: Wave Torrent.' She yelled and a spurt of water sprung from the ground and covered the dragon. 'Hollow Dragon Bullet: Rotation.'

Twelve dragons materialized around Naruto who held his stance as Hinata began blocking off his Chakra network and the dragons as crashed into him at once. 'Naruto.' She asked seeing his bloody body she gasped and ran towards him.

She reached for his body only for it to go through Naruto. 'Guardian: Sixty Four Palms Triagrams, Rotation.' She heard a yell and felt hands hit her body and her Chakra network shut off.

'Sorry Hina-Kun.' Naruto said lifting a hand as his other was limp and bloody. His fingertip was glowing white with Chakra and when he tapped her forehead her Chakra network opened and she fell unconscious.

'Naruto Uzumaki Winner by defeat.' Anko yelled and the entire crowd jumped to their feet and roared in cheers for the blond Uzumaki boy.

Naruto fell to his knees and grit his teeth as his wounds glowed red and white before they began healing. **'Well done Cub, you did very well.'** Kurama said inside of him.

'**Thank you.'** He thought before h slowly stood up again and picked up Hinata bridal style.

'Naruto.' Hinata mumbled as he carried her out of the arena.

She felt his chakra enter her system and heal her wounds. 'I'm here Hina-Kun. It's alright.' He said smiling warmly at her. 'You did great.'

'So did you Naru-Kun.' She mumbled and kissed him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Hina-Kun.' He said his smiling growing as he sat next to Kiba who looked at them in shock.

'Naruto, you broke the arena.' He said in a clearly shocked tone.

'Oh sorry about that.' Naruto said sheepishly and Hinata shifted comfortably on his lap. 'Earth Release: Platform.' He clasped a bunch of hand seals and the broken or missing pieces of the arena were replaced by new ones.

'Thanks.' Kiba said and jumped into the arena after his opponent.

'Kiba Inuzuka vs Sorichi Nihuza.' Genma announced.

Kiba looked at the man wearing sunglasses and a hoodie that hid his face, he smirked at Kiba and a kunai slipped into each hand from his sleeves. Kiba smirked as well and flashed his chakra and he had two Fuma Shuriken in his hands.

'Begin.' The Procter yelled and the two charged at each other.

Kiba threw one shuriken which the man dodged and didn't see it come back around and blocked his attacks with his second shuriken while Akamaru bit the man's leg. He recoiled and pain and dropped on Kunai to clutch his arms where the first Fuma had scored a deep gash.

'One minute before you bleed out.' Kiba said smiling and attacked him.

The man switched the Kunai in his hand to block the Shuriken and at the last second Kiba pulsed his chakra and the sword cut through the Kunai and scored another deep gash on the man's body.

'Procter call it.' Kiba said as the man staggered before falling to the ground.

'Winner by defeat Kiba Inuzuka.' He called out as the medic team carried Sorichi off the arena field. 'We will have a ten minute break before we reconvene for the final match between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka.'

'Come on Hinata, let's get some food.' Naruto said nudging his betrothed.

'Hmm, too comfortable.' She mumbled and burrowed her head on his chest.

'Fine.' She said rubbing her back.

'Naruto, your battle with Hinata was awesome.' Tenten said as she and the rest of the Genin walked up to them.

'Thanks, we promised we'd go all out against each other.' He said smiling.

'Yea.' Hinata mumbled her agreement.

'Look at these two, next thing they'll tell us they're enganged.' Sakura said smiling at the two.

'Uh.' Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

'You're joking.' She screeched and everyone's jaw dropped, except for Chouji who was still munching on his bag of chips.

'No would be a good time to..' Naruto began.

'Please return to your seats, the final match is about to begin.' Anko said and the Genin all stared at the two as they returned to their seats.

'I'll be back.' He said to a now awake Hinata who looked at him smiling.

'Kick his butt.' She yelled after him and the crowd chuckled.

'Begin.' Anko yelled and the two didn't move but sized each other up.

White Chakra slowly began rising to the roof off of Naruto like smoke. The black sand that seeped from his hand began turning pure white. Kiba's body was slowly encased in flames and he and Akamaru disappeared and they grew in size.

'**Whoa kid, my furs changing. And I like it.'** Kurama said inside of Naruto. **'Sic em.'**

Naruto roared and shot towards Kiba as a three headed dog emerged from the flames. The three heads growled at him as he punched the middle one and a crack was heard and he kicked the left one and Kiba and Akamaru separated. Naruto flew after Akamaru and pushed and Senbon needle into the Ninken's neck and the animal was paralyzed.

'He's a demon.' Anko gasped.

'**It's like he's fighting for his life.'** Shukaku said inside Gaara. **'He could destroy the village if he.. oh no.'**

Naruto had a Tailed Beast ball in both hands and they were now white with black and red swirls over the surface. Kiba grimaced and dodged the first one Naruto threw but was caught in the leg but the second one and he was sent tumbling through the air and into the far wall. The crowd gasped and were on their feet and the ANBU drew Kunai if they had to stop Naruto.

'This level of power he's showing. It really would be embarrassing if he was a Chunin.' Zhebuza said to Haku who nodded in agreement.

'He might not let up, you know that right?' she replied to him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Naruto sprang to Kiba and ripped him from the wall and threw him back into the arena where the boy lay motionless except his chest moving as he breathed. Looking at him stiffly Naruto relaxed and the sand turned black and returned to his ring.

'**My furs still white.'** Kyuubi said to him. **'Never mind, I like it better than orange.'**

'Kiba, are you okay?' Naruto asked crouching next to his teammate and shook his shoulder.

When he received a groan he rolled Kiba onto his back. 'Who dropped Kurama on me?' he groaned again.

'Winner Naruto Uzumaki by …' Anko shuddered. 'defeat.'

'That's the understatement of the century.' Genma said and the crowd leapt into cheers.

'Come on.' Naruto said and pulled his friend to his feet. 'You deserve it as much as I do.'

He put Kiba's arm around his shoulder and both of them raised a fist into the air. The crowds volume reached new levels as the two Shinobi walked off the arena and Kiba was attended to while Naruto healed his hand and leg burns.

'Naruto you were brilliant.' Hinata said before enveloping him into a massive hug and kissed him on the lips and their tongues entered each other's mouths.

There were a few catcalls and whistles before the two broke apart grinning. They walked onto stage with the others and stood in front of the now standing Hokage.

'All of you have fought bravely and wonderfully.' He said before sucking on his pipe. 'The following have been awarded the rank of Jonin, Nimachi Simaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki.'

The crowd cheered once more and went quiet. 'Naruto Uzumaki could you meet me in my office?' Sarutobi asked and the blond nodded. 'Thank you all and we hope to see you next month at the Chunin exams.'

The crowd filed out and Naruto followed Hokage to his office as Kiba and Hinata waited for him back at the arena.

'Naruto, I would like for you to be an ANBU leader, Team Eight will be dissolved and you can choose five people to make up your squad.' Sarutobi told him. 'If you don't accept Team Eight will still be the three of you.'

'Hmm, Haku and Zhebuza could join along with Hinata but I think Kiba would want to train with Asuma Sensei so I could choose Gaara and Tenten if they want.' Naruto thought. 'I accept.' He said seriously.

'Good, now go with Noma-Sama and he will see if you qualify for ANBU.' He nodded to a man who entered after Naruto and led him to another room.

'Now I am going to look through your mind to see your loyalty to Konoha, I can only do this if I have your permission.' He said.

'Go ahead.' Naruto said. 'You know about?'

'Yes, that's why I asked for your permission otherwise she would interfere.' He answered.

'Go ahead.' Kurama said jumping out of Naruto's chest and sat next to him with her brilliant white fur.

He put his hand on both sides of Naruto's head and searched through a few of his memories. 'You can join.' He said patting Naruto on the shoulder and led him and the One-Tailed Kurama to the Hokage's office.

'Here you go Naruto.' He said handing Naruto a black suit and a special ANBU kunai. 'You can tell your friends but no one else.'

Naruto nodded and put on the suit after sealing his white clothes in a scroll and put his Kage cloak on again and Kurama jumped back into his chest. He took his mask from Sarutobi who repainted it, it was now green with six blood red whiskers like his face.

'Thank you Hokage-Sama.' Naruto said through his mask as he left.

'Do you ever get the feeling that your being watched?' Kiba asked Hinata as they waited.

'Yea, it kind of feels like that now.' She said shivering slightly.

'Very perceptive.' Naruto said with his hair black as he stood behind Hinata and made both of them jump in fright.

'Gah, who are you?' She said falling into a gentle fist stance.

'I'm hurt Hinata.' He said and flashed her hair yellow for a second. 'I would have thought you'd recognize me.'

'Naru-Kun.' She squealed and hugged him. 'Why are you wearing that?'

'Hokage-Sama made me ANBU leader and I need to assemble my squad.' He told her. 'Would you want to join?'

'Yes.' She practically yelled and hugged him again.

'How about you Kiba?' he asked the Inuzuka.

'Thanks but I'd rather train with Asuma.' He said with a curt nod before walking off.

'Let's go see if Tenten or Gaara want to join.' He said and Pulse stepped them to the pair.

'Damn Gaara, didn't know you had it in you.' Naruto joked as they saw him making out with Tenten.

'Shut up Naruto.' Tenten said as they both blushed.

'Anyway I was wondering if either of you would like to join my ANBU squad, I already have Hinata, Haku and Zhebuza.' He said to them.

'Sure why not.' Gaara said and Tenten smiled.

'So should we ah..' Naruto said crouching as he gestured to the two of them.

'Hey Tenten.' He called walking into her shop. 'I need some help, I'm working on this armor.'

'It's six in the morning Naruto.' She complained walking up to him in her pj's and yawning.

'But this I really important.' He told her. 'I'm trying to create armor using a Fuinjutsu, its attached to a skin tight suit and when you pulse your chakra a armor of unbreakable carbon springs out and nothing can damage it. Even my sand shouldn't be able to get through.'

'Well I can see how it could work, pass me that scroll.' She said taking it from him.

Naruto pulsed his chakra through the final model of the armor and the armor sprang out and he twisted and turned and could move completely.

'It works.' He said to Tenten who cheered. 'Do you think you could make these for the rest of the team?'

'Sure, gimme a day.' She said and set to work and Naruto laughed as he left her shop.

'She may be crazier than me.' He noted with a laugh.

'**Nobodies crazier than you Naruto.'** Kurama said to him. **'Get home, everyone's in the Beast Dimension and want to talk to us.'**

Naruto nodded and jumped over the roofs and made it to Uzumaki Manor and sat on his bed.

He and Kurama walked through the mist that covered the dimension, well she walked while he sat on her head. 'Where are they?' he asked looking around.

'Over there.' She said pointing with her now white snout as eight other giant foxes came into view with their hosts on their heads.

'Hey.' Naruto yelled waving and the others waved back and the all sat in a circle. 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha.'

'Gaara from Suna.' Gaara said stiffly and you could see the marks under his eyes getting lighter.

'Sutabi from the Waves.' The two tails said.

'Notimi from the clouds.' The three tails said.

'Harashimi missing Nin.' The four tails said.

'Tobina from the Sound.' The five tails said.

'Shinar from the rocks.' The six tails said.

'Hinari missing Nin.' The seven tails said.

'Returi former Kage to the Waves.' The eight tails said.

'We all know that the Akatsuki are trying to reform the Ten Tails.' They all nodded and Naruto continued. 'The only possible way to prevent this is to form a united from of all the Tails and fight them off. We need to group before the Akatsuki find one of us. Me and Gaara are already in Konoha and the Akatsuki will most likely come for us first.'

'You need to make your way to the nearest Jinchuuriki to you and make you way to Konoha in groups of two or three. I'll be waiting and if I'm not here then tell them the Snow shall come and they'll show you to Uzumaki Manor and keep you safe.' He added and they all nodded before disappearing.

'Where would we be if we weren't in the village?' Kurama asked him.

'Just in case.' He said before they disappeared.

Naruto stood off to the side of the arena with another Hinata and his sword strapped to his back and nobody knew it was him. His Haori was changed from black with green flames to red with purple flames. He was listening to the introductory Genma was giving for the Chunin exams.

'If you will follow ANBU Snow to the next room he will explain your test.' Genma said and Naruto moved to the next room along with Hinata.

The other ANBU in the room put a paper down on each desk and everyone sat down. 'You first test is to answer theses nine questions, you are to answer them by yourself and if you are CAUGHT cheating you will be knocked out of the Academy.' Naruto said to them putting extra emphasis on caught.

He and Hinata walked through the lines looking at everyone through their masks as they wrote down the answers. 'Most of them are very discreet but I can still see where they're getting they're answers.' He thought to himself and stood back in the front of them room.

'Stop.' He commanded them and the other ANBU collected the papers. 'If I tap you, you are to leave.'

He moved and tapped Sakura, Shikamaru and an Oto Shinobi. He went back to the front and stood there.

'You have one more question to answer but if you answer the question you may not apply for Chuin exams ever again, you may leave and try the Chunin exams again in six months.' Naruto said to them and five people left.

'Well done you finished the first test.' He announced and everyone sighed in relief.

'That was it?' Sasuke asked him.

'Yes, you showed loyalty enough to risk your careers as a ninja.' He said as he led them from the room.

'Well done, in two days time you will face your next test in the Forest of Death.' Genma said. 'Go home and prepare.'

All the Genin left and the ANBU and Naruto's team were the only ones left. 'I think that went well.' Naruto said with all of them still wearing their masks.

'Very, but I had this odd feeling from one of the Oto-Shinobi.' Haku said to him.

'How so?' Naruto asked her titling his head slightly.

'I don't know, something just felt wrong with him. Like he wasn't mean to be there.' She said to him worriedly.

'We'll figure it out by the second test, I'm sure.' Gaara chipped in.

'Yea.' Naruto said. 'Have you gotten your armor?'

'Yes, it's very interesting. How did Tenten come up with this design?' Hinata asked him.

'Actually Naruto came up with the design, he wanted my help to seal the Fuinjutsu into the armor.' Tenten said scratching her black hair.

'This kid is just full of surprises.' Zhebuza said.

'Begin.' Genma yelled and the Genin teams ran into the forest.

Naruto and his team followed Sasuke's new mixed team into the forest. Their new team consisted of Sasuke, Lee and Chouji. They ran for five minutes before a bloody Oto-Shinobi ran to them.

'Who are you?' Sasuke yelled drawing a Kunai and Chouji dropped his bag of chips.

'Me, oh nobody.' The Shinobi said and pulled a sword from her mouth. 'Just Orochimaru.'

'Sup Orichi.' Naruto said and dropping in front of Sasuke and blocked Kusangani's swipe. 'You're not getting this boys Sharingan.'

'How did you?' Sasuke gasped.

'I'm ANBU, it's my job.' Naruto replied and kicked Orochi back a few feet and he raised his sword to attack again.

'Hai.' Hinata yelled as she flew through the air and kicked the sword from Orochimaru's grasp.

'What, you took my sword?' Orochimaru hissed as the other three in ANBU uniform dropped down behind Naruto.

Naruto pulled Kusangani from the tree it was imbedded in. 'Leave.' Naruto hissed as he pointed both swords at the Sannin.

Orochimaru hissed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'He's gone.' Hinata said using her Byakugan.

'Finish the test.' Naruto said to them before they disappeared in Chakra smoke.

'You four tail them and make sure nothing like that happens again.' Naruto said to them. 'I have to report this to Hokage-Sama.'

They all nodded and disappeared as Naruto ran towards the village. Jumping over the roofs and dodging birds that were flying he knocked on the Kage's door before walking in.

'Ah Naruto, what can I do for you?' Sarutobi asked as he saw Naruto who removed his mask.

'Orochimaru attacked Sasuke in the forest.' Naruto said and put Kusangani on the desk. 'We managed to drive him off without out anyone noticing except for Sasuke and his team.'

'This news is quite disturbing.' He said gently picking up the sword. 'You may keep the sword as a spoil but don't let anyone see it unless you need to do battle.'

Naruto nodded his head and pulled off Namikaze as he took Kusangani back. Holding the swords together he focused his chakra and slowly they began merging and finished in a small flash of light. Harry put the sword back on his back which now had purple and red lines running through it which glowed every few seconds.

'Thank you Hokage-Sama.' Naruto said before leaving the office and ran back to the forest.

'Has anything else happened?' he asked as he caught up to his team.

'They were attacked by another team but nothing else really.' Haku told him as they continued jumping silently through the trees. 'They got the Heaven scroll from the team.'

'Good, but I have a feeling Orochimaru's going to try something later on.' He said to them. 'They actually made it to the tower, I thought Chouji would run out the forest to get some more food.'

This brought a chuckle through the group as they saw them stand in front of the tower seemingly waiting for something.

'They don't know it's a summoning Jutsu and they're too scared to open them.' Tenten said sharpening a Kunai.

'We might be here for a while.' Naruto said standing upside down on a branch grinning. 'Anyone hungry?'

Everybody raised their hands and Naruto pulled out a scroll. 'Let's go to the top of the tower.' He said and they all followed him.

Naruto unrolled the scroll on the ground and with a flash of Chakra there were bowls of endless food. Everyone sat down and began eating while looking over the tower edge every so often.

'I hope they brought their own food.' Zhebuza said and got glares from everyone. 'What, they need to learn to prepare.'

'He's right.' Gaara said eating some dumplings.

'Shouldn't you be taking the exams?' Haku asked looking at him.

'He's a part of my squad so the others leaders tested him and ranked him Chunin along with Tenten.' Naruto said. 'And you two are Jonin.'

'When are they going to open it?' Naruto complained during lunch three days later. 'It's been three days, are they really that stupid?'

'Sasuke, I think we should open it. We are wasting the springtime of our youth.' Lee said fiercely.

'What if the test means if we open the scrolls we fail?' Sasuke said.

'I don't know Sasuke, I keep hearing this voice telling me to open the scrolls.' Chouji said.

'Open the bloody scrolls you %#&)^!^%$&.' Naruto yelled from the top of the tower as he was being dragged back by Zhebuza and Hinata.

'Hn.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

'If Sasuke actually used that intelligence every girl claims he has we wouldn't be here.' Naruto complained eating a bowl of Ramen.

'It's Sasuke, what do you expect?' Tenten said lying on the ground holding Gaara's hand.

'I don't think he'd open the scrolls even if one of us went down there and ordered them to.' Haku said looking at them as they just stood there.

'Hey, something's happening.' Naruto said leaning over the edge of the tower and looked down on the team.

Everyone joined him and looked over to see Sasuke blocking Lee's attack while holding the Heaven Scroll and Chouji was opening the Earth Scroll and putting it on the ground.

'Finally.' They all screamed and watched the fight.

Sasuke ducked under Lee's kicked and jumped back while Chouji used his expansion Jutsu and was rolling like a giant bowling ball towards Sasuke. Sasuke rolled out of the way but caught a punch from Lee in his stomach and dropped the scroll and Chouji went back to normal and sat on Sasuke while eating a bag of chips.

'It was a summoning jutsu Sasuke and you wasted the burning fire of my youth.' Lee yelled as he put them together.

There was a puff of smoke and Naruto was standing in front of them in ANBU clothes and they didn't recognize him or the sword. 'Took you long enough.' He grumbled to them.

'What do you mean?' Chouji asked between handfuls of chips.

'All the other teams made it out on day 2 and here I'm standing in day 4.' He said and their faces fell. 'But whatever, let's go.'

The team followed him and the others picked up the rear above in the trees. 'Can you stop eating, it's annoying.' Sasuke said to Chouji who looked indifferent and continued munching on his food.

'Don't make me sit on you again.' Chouji said and Sasuke's face tensed up.

'You can sit on your boyfriend later Chouji.' Naruto said and chuckled as both boys blushed and stuttered something incoherent.

'Where'd you get your sword?' Neji asked eyeing the glowing line blade.

'Not a sword, two swords.' Naruto told them and took the sword off his back. 'I combined a sword called Namikaze, which forms the bases form of this one, and a sword owned by a recent enemy, which causes the energy and power flow. I used my chakra to combine their structure and power.'

'Can you do it again?' Sasuke asked suddenly interested.

'Sorry kid, it's one of a kind.' Naruto said chuckling and put the sword back.

'Who you calling kid, I bet you're not even older than me.' Sasuke retorted.

'Yet I'm ANBU and you took four days and two of your teammates attacking you to complete the second test.' Naruto said and Sasuke went red in the face. 'Hey Lee, why are you so quiet?'

'Considering how to spend the rest of my flaming youth.' He announced pumping his fist in the air.

'Kid you've been spending way too much time with Gai.' Naruto said smiling through his mask. 'Try training with Asuma, he'll set you straight.'


End file.
